Sasuke and Sakura body switch
by TheDemigodKing
Summary: Description: Pretty much Sasuke switches bodies with Sakura thanks to Naruto being stupid [This has Tsunade as Hokage cuz I love her soooo much] Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or villagers/villages Rated T for later chapters
1. How it began

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It all began on a horrible day

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Squad 7 just got back from a mission, and we were walking to the ramen shop so Naruto says "Yo Sasuke", I just glare at him, then he says "I want you and Sakura-chan to try this drink I made", Sakura says "Why not drink it yourself?", so Naruto says "Because you two need to stop doing nothing but hit me all the time and learn to trust me", so Sakura and I say "Fine", we drink it and when nothing happens Sakura touches my arm, and then the searing pain starts, and I fall to the ground clutching my stomach to notice it feels smaller and softer, and I scream and notice that my voice sounds different and when I look up, I see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei staring at us wide eyed and when I ask what's wrong, Kakashi-sensei say "Look at yourself in this mirror", pulling out a hand mirror from his pocket, so I do. What I see in the mirror surprises me a lot, so I say "Is this so kind of joke?", they both shake their heads "So how did I become Sakura-chan then?" I demand, Both of them say "We don't know" at the same time, so Kakashi-sensei suggests' we go and see Lady Tsunade,and we all agree, but the first problem is Sakura is still unconscious second problem is how will we handle this?

 **FlASHBACK OVER**

* * *

 **So how was is it so far? Also sorry for the short chapter hopefully next few won't be so bad. :P**

Me: So who finds this funny?

[All hands in Konoha up except Sakura and Sasuke]

Sasuke: What is your problem?

Me: Life.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Me: Oh nothing.

Sakura: Okay then...

Me:[Says in Granny voice] I have a lot more in store for you kiddies **[how creepy does that sound?]**

[Sakura and Sasuke exchange a scared glance]

[Backing up slowly] Sakura: Okaaaaay then...[Turns and runs]

Sasuke: Wait for me Sakura-chan!


	2. Tsunade's Office

**At Tsunade's place**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsunade's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was busy filling out boring paperwork, when there was a knock on my door, so I said "Come in!", and Squad 7 walk in.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"YOU DID WHAT!" I shouted at Naruto, "Gave them a mystery drink" he says in the smallest voice possible, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yell at him.

 **Another 30 minutes later**

"I can't figure out how to reverse this" I say, "WHAT!" Sakura and Sasuke say at the same time, right when I'm about to say something Naruto said "Kyuubi told me how to make it, and he says that have to appreciate each other".

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

' _Well I guess I should go to Sakura-chan's house'_ I thought, "Sakura-chan?" I say, "Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, "Umm… what should I do?" "What do you mean Sasuke-kun?", "Well you know… I have to wash your body don't I?", "Well… yeah… um… ONLY DO IF MOM/DAD FORCE YOU TO!" Sakura yelled, "Do whatever you want, just don't um… you know… mess with my body in ways you shouldn't" I said

 **Ok sorry about the short chapter, but I have been having internet issues and I lost my train of thought**


	3. Sakura's House

**(I think you all deserve a longer chapter)**

 **Sakura's House**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Sasuke's POV** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I walked into Sakura's house wondering what to do, and Sakura's parents say "You smell terrible! What have you been doing?", and I say "Training?" then they say "TAKE A SHOWER!" and when I was about to say something they give me the evil stare, so I head to the bathroom.

 **In the Bathroom**

' _Ugh why did this have to happen to me!'_ , I thought as I started to undress, I actually got to fully appreciate Sakura's body, She had a black lace bra with flower designs, and a black thong to match. **(If you think I was too descriptive skip this part cuz there is more to come)** ' _Damn she's hot!'_ I thought, after taking that off I noticed that Sakura had nice curves, and A cup breasts **(Not, lol)**. After admiring her for a while I turned on the water, and hoped into the shower.

 **Tsunade's Office**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Tsunade's POV** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is Naruto's problem?" I said out loud not knowing any other way to reverse the problem, "No, what the hell is Kyuubi's problem?" I said.

 **(How's this Chapter? If you can give me any other ideas I'll be glad, Also sorry for the delay, I've been having a few problems with…. stuff. And I'm a guy, so I have nooooo Idea how I know this stuff :p)**


	4. Sorry about that

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! School, and stuff you know? (and I my password wouldn't work)

I will update sometime next week(hopefully) but of course, I need ideas! All of my trusted fans who haven't given up on me, please help.


End file.
